Life's A Dance31
by ks
Summary: Peter explains his "leaf" plan, and talks one on one with a Cliffhanger. This is tomorrow's dose, because more than likely I want be able to post tomorrow....PLEASE REVIEW!


  
A/N: I know that the last three chapters were lame, but I think I have found my rhythm again. I was suffering from writer's block during those chapters, so sorry they stunk. I hope from now on they are good…hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance31  
  
  
Quote: Your individuality make you who you are, so never lose track of it.  
  
  
Peter looked up from his desk as Sophie, followed by the Cliffhangers, filed into his office. He motioned for them to sit wherever they could. Sophie walked around the desk and stood by him for assurance, as Scott, Shelby, Daisy, and Jacky piled onto the couch. Auggie, Ezra, and Laura each sat in a chair. Eric, David, and Ezra each sat on the floor. They each held a leaf and a sheet of paper in their hand. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He was exhausted. He had been thinking about how to get his point across, he had even considered calling Frank, but he had decided against it. He picked up a stress ball off his desk and began squeezing it as he spoke…  
  
Peter: Ok guys, so everyone has a leaf and five facts about it?  
  
He waited for a smart remark, but didn't get one.  
  
"Probably they can tell when I've had enough," he thought to himself  
  
Peter: Ok, David, tell me five things you listed.  
  
David unfolded his sheet of paper and rolled his eyes  
  
David: Fine…um…it's yellow and brown, it has like 3 edges, it doesn't have a stem, it is like dull looking on the back of it, and there's a lot of little wholes in it.  
  
Peter put his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together. He nodded his head…  
  
Peter: That was good, David  
  
David bowed from his waist and the Cliffhangers groaned   
  
Peter: Ok guys, who else will read theirs?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I guess I will lend my scientific observations to everyone  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Please…enlighten us  
  
Daisy smirked at Shelby and then focused her attention on her sheet of paper  
  
Daisy: It is dark like my soul, there are no sharp edges, it is beautifully rounded, there is a long stem, showing how far it hung from the tree, and there is a whole in it…like there is in my heart.   
  
Daisy looked at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone  
  
Peter slowly nodded his head   
  
Peter: That's very good Daisy, very creative  
  
Peter put his face in his hands, and then focused his attention back on the group  
  
Peter: If all of you were to put the leaves together, put one on top of the other, there wouldn't be a perfect match. It isn't possible. There is not two leaves with the same shape or design, they are all different.   
  
He stood up and bent over, placing his hands on his desk  
  
Peter: Guys, people are like leaves. Of course there are similarities, the colors may be the same, two of them may not have a stem, but they're not the same.  
  
He looked at them, trying to see if he was getting his point across  
  
Peter: Guys, the leaves may hang from the same tree, and they may fall to the ground and land together, but they're not the same.   
  
He sighed and looked at each of them individually  
  
Peter: Every single one of you is different, not one of you is the same though. You may look alike, you may think alike, you may even dress alike, deep down though-where it counts---you're not the same.   
  
He took in another deep breath and closed his eyes  
  
Peter: Uniqueness is what gives you your individuality, you want know each other's uniqueness though if you don't take the time to get to know each other. Guys, those leaves hang from the tree for months…you guys are going to be with each other, in this group, for months, even years, if you don't get to know each other, you will never get along. You guys aren't the Cliffhangers, you're not Scott, Shelby, David, Laura, Eric…no. Here you are a group, and that group name is the Cliffhangers. You're individuality makes the group, but you ARE a group.   
  
He looked down at the desk, and then back at them  
  
Peter: Everyone has secrets and everyone has problems, but it helps when you can talk about them with your friends, with your family. If you keep it bottled up inside, it won't do you any good. You could keep it in and hide it from everyone, but you would be hiding your uniqueness, and that is what makes you. I know it takes time to open up, I understand that, I understand what you guys are going through, but it does help to talk about it, and I am here for you, Sophie is here for you, and your group is here for you.   
  
He looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath  
  
Peter: Last year when the new students arrived, it was difficult. It took you guys time to gel, it does take time. There are new students again this year, and it is going to take time, but if everyone will listen, and open up, then everyone here will be close. What will yall be Auggie?  
  
Auggie gave Peter a small smile  
  
Auggie: We'll be a family   
  
Peter: And what do you never do to your family, Scott?  
  
Scott grinned at Auggie  
  
Scott: You never walk away from your family  
  
Auggie smiled at him and nodded his head, glad he had remembered   
  
Peter nodded his head and smiled at them  
  
Peter: You see, you guys are like those leaves. Each one of you is different, but you're going to pull together as a team, as a family, to work through your differences and difficulties.   
  
Peter looked up from his desk and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: and that is why I wanted you to find a leaf…  
  
They all sat there in silence for a few minutes…  
  
Shelby nodded her head and smiled at Peter  
  
Shelby: Impressive…  
  
Peter looked up at Shelby and smiled at her  
  
Peter: Well thanks for your approval, Shelby  
  
She nodded her head and smiled at him  
  
Shelby: Don't mention it…  
  
Peter looked around the room at everyone  
  
Peter: Does everyone get it?  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow  
  
Ezra: Peter, how did you get all of that out of a leaf?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and smiled to himself  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, that was pretty sweet   
  
Scott: Yeah, it was cool   
  
Peter looked around, hoping to get a comment from one of the new students. Nobody said anything…  
  
Peter: Ok, this is something I wasn't planning on doing, but I'm going to do it anyway.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Here comes the death sentence  
  
Peter: Uh…not quite Ms. Lipenowski  
  
Daisy: Well shux   
  
Peter gave a little laugh, not able to hold it back  
  
Peter: Anyway, I have a little project for you guys  
  
Shelby: The bomb is about to be dropped  
  
Peter ignored their comments, continuing on…  
  
Peter: I know you guys can be close, I feel it.   
  
He looked at his desk and sighed  
  
Peter: The Cliffhanger group, starting at ten this morning, is to do everything together. Sophie will teach you each of your subjects under the gazebo, so don't worry about going to class.  
  
Peter looked over to Sophie for her approval. She nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Peter: You guys will eat together, and you will sleep in the lodge tonight. Group will be held, and it is going to be like always, you will not be forced to participate, but you are encouraged to.   
  
He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned up against it  
  
Peter: Just remember what I said, remember that not one of you are the same, but if you listen to each other, you will find something in common, and if you don't, you will at least have respect for that person because he or she opened up to you.   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: I guess that's all  
  
The Cliffhangers all slowly stood up and stretched.   
  
Peter: Ok, class starts in ten minutes, Sophie will give you the details on how you guys are to keep together.  
  
They all groaned and then they began walking out of the room…  
  
Sophie walked up to Peter and put her hand on his shoulder  
  
Sophie: That was a good job Mountain Man  
  
He looked up at her and smiled  
  
Peter: Thanks  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Talk to you soon  
  
He smiled and watched as she knocked out of the door  
  
"Not bad," he thought to himself proudly.  
  
He stood up and began to straighten his things up when someone knocked on the door. He turned to see Eric standing there. He furrowed his brow and motioned Eric  
  
Peter: Have a seat man  
  
Eric looked at the ground and shook his head  
  
Eric: Nah, that's fine  
  
Peter nodded his head and leaned up against his desk. He folded his arms across his chest and shrugged his shoulders…  
  
Peter: So what's up?  
  
Eric looked at the ground and took in a deep breath  
  
Eric: Ya know, that little speech of yours was touching and all…  
  
He looked up at Peter and sighed  
  
Eric: but it can't happen.   
  
Peter stood up and gave him a confused look  
  
Peter: What do you mean, buddy?  
  
Eric looked around the room and focused his attention on the window  
  
Eric: I'm not like these people here-I'm different.   
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: Why, because your parents are different?  
  
Eric slowly nodded his head  
  
Peter: Look Eric, you are like these kids here. You have troubles, just like they do. A lot of these kids have opened up, and they do feel better about it, but it takes time. No one is perfect, no one has the perfect life. Everyone is different, everyone has a different background, that's just how it is. Don't let your parents affect your life for the worse, but for the better. They both love you, and I think deep down you love them, too, I know it's hard to show though.  
  
Eric shook his head and faced Peter  
  
Eric: No, I don't want nothin' like that man. They've made me a freak of nature…  
  
Eric clinched his fists tightly  
  
Peter: Look, you may be different, everyone is. Think about it though, you're special. Everyone's special, you just have to learn to deal with it, and we're gonna help you do that.  
  
Peter put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: Look, if you want to be put in a different group where you will feel more comfortable then…  
  
Eric shook his head  
  
Eric: Nah…  
  
Peter nodded his head, wondering if Eric would continue…  
  
Eric: I'll try to get along, I ain't promisin' anything though  
  
Peter smiled at him and nodded his head  
  
Peter: Ok man. If you ever need to talk though, you know where to find me.  
  
Eric nodded his head, and turned to leave the room  
  
Peter: and glad you found the leaf thing touching  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and walked out of the room…  
  
  
Peter smiled to himself. Maybe he was getting through to these kids after all…  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm doing my post to post daily, and I've even posted two today so…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
